A Scar Of Memories
by xXXButterflyAngelMistXXx
Summary: tenten forgot about what happened in her past was it a quoincidence or did it just happen? she then doesn't recognize anyone she recognize in the past and she's trying to recover it. Nejiten but alittle Sasuten at the begining
1. one day

Hey okay so this is my first story Hope you guys like it  
>Oh almost for<p>

** The adventures or the tears?  
><strong>it was a summer day in a small village in china  
>"im sorry li but i think im not interested" a girl with two buns had said with dignity<br>"i dont take no for an answer"said a boy with dark brown hair covering some parts of his eyes  
>"you cant make me love you if i dont now im leaving"<br>"well your to late"  
>the boy had pinned the girl against a school wall. she couldn't move even the slightest muscle.<p>

"Tenten lets go before we get scolded again" said a blue haired kuniochi like her sister  
>"Angel help me please?"said Tenten with plead in her eyes<br>Angel had then kicked him in the shin and in the spine  
>"Damn girl when did you know karate?"<p>

"shut up i dont want to hear it c'mon angel"said tenten with a death glare in her eyes. Tenten had then pulled on Angel's arm and started walking. Angel had then waved and said sorry in a whispers. Angel was the more gental type she was a kunoichi that no one would expect useful but her taijutsu was her best bet. she was the best karate fighter Tenten had known. Tenten was a cheerful child. Many people had teaseed her because of her tomboyish ways. She had also been a stubborn child when she had grown angry. Both siblings had similarites but also many differences

They had walked into an old village and in to thier house  
>Tenten was then surprised to see her mother in the garden watering it.<br>it was usually the gardner's job. although her family wasn't rich they we're able to hire a gardner next door to them. most of the villagers were pretty nice  
>"girls why did you come home so late?"said mei with a stern look<br>"sorry mama we ran into a incident on our way home"said Angel with sheer fear  
>"Again it has been the third time this week hm..well you girls go upstairs and get ready for dinner"<p>

"Yes ma'am"said both girls

"ahh Tenten"said Mei worried

"yes ma'am?"tenten had said with pride. it wasnt rare for the girls to have proper manners infront of thier mother it was a tradition

"i would like to see you after dinner"

"yes ma'am"

as she was walking up stairs she was wondering what her mother had wanted from her. it was rare to be asked to talk to her after dinner. the only three thoughts in her head were what has she done. why is it that she has to have a punishment.  
>What is the '<em>punishment'<em>.

_

yea its kinda short oh yea and Neji wont be in it till like the next few chapters


	2. one moment

Heyyy guess this is chapter...Two/Dos/Hai/Ni/Er (lol 5 languages English/spanish/Vietnamese/japanese/and chinese) now to the story :P  
><strong> one moment<br>**i was walking up to my room to do my homework but i couldn't stop thinking bout what my mother wanted  
>it was a real issue. i didn't do homework or chores.<br>Angel then came in steadily and closed to door softly thinking i wont noticed.

"what do you want?" i had said with alittle anger

"i was just wondering..."she said peacefully. i still cant completely understand how she was completely calm after what had happened. she had then continued talking. "why'd you reject li so suddenly today?"

i just sat there thinking of a reason but why think of a reason didn't i have a reason already. i just shrugged the thought off

"i don't know"

"oh"she then paused "its weird to reject a guy like that he knew you since you were 8 i mean he is cute"

i look at her with a confused stare. when had she ever called him cute. shes so much like Mieling. they both are addicted with li "i'm just not 'attracted' to him"

"you can always take a chance"

"i just don't want to okay. " she was looking to the floor. i knew she was blushing. its so obvious. she's been having a crush on him since he moved into the neighborhood.

"why not he's like your second best friend"

"Second?"i looked at her with a _i-dont-know-what-your-talking-about_ face

"yeah..." she looked at me like i was crazy

"then who's my first?"

"please dont' tell me you forgot about Neji he-" then she suddenly cupped her mouth with her hand and said "oh i'm sorry i forgot i'm going to leave now" she left the room with an embarrassed face.

Who's '_Neji'_? then suddenly visions were seen in front of my eyes. it wasn't any visions of my mom and dad. it was a girl and the boy. i couldn't recognize the girl or the the boy. then suddenly everything went black

I fluttered my eyes wide open to see me somewhere i souldnt recognize it but somewhat i think i was in a hopsital. "Your finally awake"had said a familiar voice. i turned my head to the right to see me sister sitting in a chair "hey sis where are we?" she then went silent and then i saw tears start growing in her eyes "whats wrong sis?" she then wiped her eys and grinned "nothing we're in japan" My eyes widen _'why were we in japan?'_

"we're in Konoha we'll be attending school here for now on" she then sniffled and continued"we're gonna stay at a place mama and papa left us"i just stared back at her in confusion

"aren't they in china how cud they" my sister then cut me off "it was aunt and uncle who took us in and then they thought we we're old enough so we can live on our own and then well we had found out that you we're going to have a coma for 4 days so she sent us here where we belong

'_coma?...i was in a coma?'_i chuckled at that thought. "i still don't understand. how is this where we belong?"

My sister then frowned at what i said "they erased your memories since you were little so you wouldn't remember this place"

i gasp in shock. it was the worst thing anyone can imagine. getting my memories erased for all these freaking years? i couldnt take it anymore so i screamed in the inside '_ahhhhhhh' _"sis can you get me a drink i don't feel like getting up"

"um okay"she then walked out of the room

then suddenly the door creeked open i thought it was my sister till i saw the whitish/purplish eyes. his hair was in a loose pony tail and was it long. his skin was pale white. i then looked at him with confusion

"who are you?"

...:...:...

so this is the end please review and ill update as fast as i can :)


	3. One wish

okay okay here it is ...  
>DISCLAIMER: i dont not what so ever own naruto<p>

** one wish  
><strong>"who are you?"

His eyes suddenly widened "you must've hit your head hard oh the tiled floor"

i stared at him with a glare of anger

my sister finally came in with the drinks "Angel who's that?" I pointed at him

her eyes grew big and suddenly she went running to the guy screaming "NEJI!" they hugged and then her kissed her on the forhead

"i haven't seen you in like forever but i know you belong to tenten" she then giggled and i saw the cold hearted guy blush

what was i suppose to do i dont know him. howd he even belong to me? where am i? uggh everything is so confusing!

"well i gotta head out tsunade wants me seeya"Neji said with a plain voice and left

"hehe you'll recover your memory soon later but now just relax. "

i started giggling"how am i suppose to relax when i start a brand new school tommorrow and i havent even chose out my outfit adn im leaving in a few minutes " i look away and i swong my feet on the other side of the bed to a standing position i walked over to the window and looked outside it was so pretty. the mixture of orange, red and purple in the sunlight. it reminded me of how in the younger years me and li would go to the flower field and watch the sunset. i giggled at that thought. i then turned around to relize my sister left

"hmm new school eh? well gotta get ready to leave"

...:...:...

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

"stupid alarm clock!"

i took the alarm clock and smashed it to the wall  
>"TENTEN DID YOU THROW ANOTHER ALR, CLOCK?" my sister had yelled from down stairs<p>

"MAYBE.."

"its the third one since last night" angel had murmured

"I HEARD THAT!"

"damn"

i got off from my bed and went to brush my teeth take a bath and then change my clothes

i was wearing a I 3 BTR shirt mr mama bought for christmas and regular jeans and converse. i wear pretty simple clothes.

i run down stairs to get breakfast and then catch the bus

i sit in seat L7

then a pink haired girl comes and sits next to me

"hi " said the pinkette with a smile on her face

"hey"i said to her back then facing the window

"You must be new to this school"

I turn my head to her "oh how you know?"

"its cuz i usually sit in this seat alone so im not used to sitting next to neighbors"

"oh then i could move if you want?"

"no no you can stay its kinda lonely without anyone sitting next to you " she grinned at me

"HEYY" i turned around to a blonde hyped up guy. i knew this guy. who was he again. Oh yeah ..

"HEY NARUTO" i started giggling "you finnally moved here tenten"

"hehe i know my aunt suggested us here so hows auntie?"

"she's been great u should visit us sometime"

"yeah i mite stop bye after school"

"great"

"you know that guy?"added the pinkette

"yeah he's my cousin"

"oh"

"hey i didnt seem to get your name"

"Sakura Haruno u?"

"TenTen uzamaki"

"Uzamaki?"  
>"yeah"<p>

"i heard it from somewhere before naruto whats your last name again?

"namikaze"

"no full name"

"oh Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze"

then a guy with dark blue hair the looks like a ducks butt sits next to naruto

"sup dobe" said the guy with the duck butt hair. i swear i knew him from looked like my boyfriend. i havent actually mentioned but i have a boyfriend on the internet. He's really nice.

"hey teme"

"who's the new girl?"

"she's my cousin"

"hn.."

"so whats your name?" i looked at him with inocent eyes

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"My name Is Tenten Uzamaki"

his eyes suddenly widen and then asked "wait you used to live in china?"

"yeah" i slightly tilted me head. then i relized it was my boyfriend

"Sasuke its you!" i grinned at him

"i finally see you in person" i smiled back at me

i havent seen his smile since a month ago since we last video chatted.

"you guys know each other?" said sakura in shock

"yeah we're dating"

"Sasuke you didnt tell me you we're dating my cousin"said my hyperactive cousin

"Yea i did i told you when i asked her out"

"you did? oh yea...i thought you we're talking bout naruka"

"she's not my type"

the bus then stopped at this huge school.

...:...:...:...

Well this is where i stop

anyways remember to review :)  
>ill update soon<p> 


	4. Impressions

chapter four here sorry for the late update

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto if i did sasuten would happen

...:~**impressions:~...**

it was so huge

it was the biggest thing i ever saw

it was like a palace

It was bigger than my old school

i could get used to this

"c'mon panda-chan we got to get to the principals office"sasuke said walking infront of me

"okay duck-kun " i said giggleing alittle. we called each other animals that our hair looked like it was out nicknames sasuke said it was annoying and embarrassing but i thought it was cute

when we got there i went in to speak with the principal. before i could go in i had to check in with the front desk lady and then she had let me i went in the doors and i saw a plond haired woman sitting in a computer chair looking down at her paper work

"ahh you must be Tenten Uzamaki correct?

"yes ma'am thats my name"

"oh please sit"she said while gestering her and offering me to sit

i sat down in the cushion seat and looked at her.

"you must be the honors student from china"

I widen my eyes. "yes but i wasnt aware that was a honor student"

"yes according to your test scores and rankings you are"

I shake my head "i think you've mistaken i wasn't even close to honors at my old school"

"oh my pardon i almost forgot we are different schools" she paused for a secound and the continued "our scoring systen are much lower standard you my darling are at the top pf the whole school"

i open my eyes more wider"y-you aren't lieing to me rite?"

"or course i'm not we are so honored to have a such high standard student to our school"

i smiled and said"thank you"

"shizune should have your schedule right now so your dissmissed to class"

"okay" i stand up and walk to the door and then i turned around "thank you again" i said again with a grin. then i went out the door and to shizune and took my schedule and pass

'_hmm what classes do i have '_

i thought to my self.

then i looked at the paper

Tenten Uzamaki 

Homeroom Kakashi

PE Gai

Orchestra Deidara

Language Arts Kurenai

Math Kakashi 

SocialStudies Asuma

Medics Tsunade

i blinked at the paper. when did i have orchestra.

i walked to language arts i ended up being there late since i didnt know where to go.

thanks alot to sasuke for just leaving me.

"Im sorry Kurenai-sensei i got lost in the halls"i said panting. I was running to class skimming through the rooms till i hit this one.

"no problem its your first day here so you might not know this place well"

i sighed in relief between the pause

"but if next week if you come late automatic detention"

i was shocked but not that shocked because they had these rules at my old school to.

"sit next to Narra"

"yes ma'am"

i sat next to narra. well thats what i think his name is.

i stared at the board and writing down notes i wrote down last year.

yes i took the same exact notes last yeaR and LA  
>Guess i am the best here.<br>i then stop writing.

"arent you gonna write down the note?"ask narra

"nahh i already have the notes"

he lifts up an eyebrow. "when?"

"Last year the concept id pretty easy if i say so myself"i said acting smart

"hmm"said narra

"by the way is your name really Narra?"

"No thats my last name. my name is shikamaru"

"oh my name is tenten"

"oh so your the one who's dating sasuke"

I felt heat reach my cheeks. i think i was blushing. oh no kidding i was.

"yeah.."

"what class you have next?"

"um i have ..."i paused and stared at my schedule"i have math"

"your in luck sasuke is in that class"

"oh"i said so he cudnt see me excited

**...:~LUNCH~:...**

i just finished P.E. with guy which Neji is in aparently it wasnt that great of a class. we did volleyball today. well when i arrived at the lunch table neji showed me, nobody was there.

i just took a raandom sait by the window and neji sat across from then came and sat next to me. i didnt notice him cuz i was looking out of the window

"Panda-chan want your apple?"

"nahh you can have it duck-kun"

"i turned to my try and i took the pizza and started eating Sakura and a blonde was spotted. she looked familiar .

"Hey Sakura"i said with my mouth full.

"Hey Tenten...oh i almost forgot"Sakura paused and i turned my head to the girl. she's so familiar but who? was it a relattive,cousin,neighbor,bestfriend,teamm-. OMG ITS INO MY BEST FRIEND SINCE LIKE THE THIRD GRADE! i noticed it in her facial expression. "Tenten this is i-"Sakura continued but i cut her off. "INO! ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER"i squeeled and i think haplf of the cafateria heard me.

...:...:...

Sorry if its kinda short

State tests are a day away and i had to study so i wont be updating really quick.

Hope you enjoyed this one and remember to review. :))


	5. What is sad

Hiii guyss next chapter is here xDD

**Butterfly:hi...u-um t-t-this t-thing**

**Angel: dude stop being shy and talk to the damn camera**

**Mist:um guyss the camer is acting stupid**

**Sasuke:maybe your stupid**

**Mist:You say what now?**

**Sasuke:i said your stupid**

**Sasuke and mist:*start bickering***

**Butterfly:t-t-there always l-l-like that**

**Angel:And then one day theyll start going**

**Tenten:yeah over my dead body**

**Angel:Mist disclaimer**

**Mist:butterfly-chan,angel-chan, and i dont own naruto. there happy**

**Tenten:ENJOY!**

**:...:...What Is Sad...:...:**

**"**INO ITS BEEN LIKE FOREVER" i screamed. i think half of the cafateria heard me.

"OMG TEN-TEN! I HAVENT SEEN YOU IN YEARS!"

its been many years since ive seen her. we we're in the same class during the 3rd grade and then we we we're best friends. we used to always hangout until that day.

...:**Flashback:...**

_"ino!" i said with excitment_

_"hey tennie-chan"she said glumly _

_"whats wrong ino?"_

_"tenten will you be okay if i left this place forever?"_

_my eyes widen. i then layed down on the grass next her looking at he clouds_

_"i wouldnt exactly say i was going to be okay. it will be alittle lonely"i kept looking at the sky gazing at the clouds. i then turned my head and asked"why did you ask?"_

_"oh i was just wondering"i heard the sadness in her voice._

_"seriously ino whats wrong?"i sat up and looked at her_

_she shook her head"theres nothing wrong...i should get going"_

_she then walked away from the field._

_a few hours had passed. i was walking over to ino's house to work on my science project with her._

_when i got there i rung the door bell and noone answered._

_kept on ringing it till a lady came up to me._

_"young lady you are going to break the door bell._

_i jumped alittle but stayed firmly to the ground."_

_"ma'am im looking for the Yamanaka residents"_

_"oh them? they moved out of the country 3 minutes ago"_

_i widend my eyes and then i mumbled 'thanks' and walked away._

_i felt a tear roll down my cheek sending a dozen more coming_

_...:_**End of FLASHBACK:...**

"i missed you so much!"said ino

"yeah me to"i said as a smiled fakely

i lost my apetite.

i stood up and looked at Sasuke.

he then stood up letting me out of the seat.

i went to dump my trash and i headed to the bathroom.

aparently i didnt know why i was in the bathroom i just went in there.

when my body was back in whack, i went out of the bathroom and to my locker. i saw sasuke standing there looking for me worriedly.

"hi duck-kun"i walked over to sasuke.

"what happened to you panda-chan i was worried sick"

"i was using the bathroom"i looked down at the floor so he couldn't see my expression

"whats wrong?"

"its nothing"

"somethings up tell me tenten"

"I DONT WANT TO TELL YOU ND THATS FINAL YOU CANT FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING"

he glared at me and then i relized what i did. i mumbled 'im sorry' and ran into the girls bathroom in one of the stalls and started crying.

i never ever screamed at him like that. i felt horrible. i know when i see him he's gonna break up with me so i decided to skip the rest of the day. when the bell rung. i knew it was my chance. whenever something bad happens during school. i usually skip for the rest of the day.

i wiped my tears away and ran out of the school to my house.

i opened the door with me keys to find Angel and Kein making out on the couch. they mustve skipped to.

they looked at me and angel blushed big time.  
>"did you guys skip school?"<p>

"sis i didnt got today"said angel innocently

"Reason?"

"theres no school today"

"oh"

"what about you whyd you skipp school?"

"i dont wanna talk bout it...well im heading up to my room"

i walked up to my room and opened my half full closet and changed in to pajamas. i like to wear pajamas at home cause it made me confortable. im wearing an oversized graphic tee that says 'Bite Me' and shorts that says 'Cute' on my butt.

i looked over to my heart shape alarm clock the time was 2:30pm

school must be out by now. i laid on my bed and turned on the tv.

i was acting like normal buut inside i ws falling apart. i couldnt take it nd started crying. i couldnt stop thinking that he'll break up with me.

i kept on crying and crying. one tear after the other came out. everything hurt at this point because i was curled up in a ball, what hurt the most was my heart. There we're alot going in my head. i didnt know what to do.

Suddenly a warm hand touched my hair. i jumped alittle but hopefully the person didnt notice.

"Tenten tell me whats wrong?

I turned to see the persond face and it was...

...:...:...

**Angel:Cliff hanger xDDD  
>Butterfly:B-B-be Nice<strong>

**Mist:*making out with sasuke***

**Angel:Hey mist wont Tenten be mad?**

**Mist:its just alittle bit**

**Sasuke:Im leaving**

**Naruto: WHEN DO I APPEAR AGAIN?**

**Mist: never**

**Naruto:WHAT?**

**Angel:Next chapter naruto next chapter**

**Naruto:Yeah Believe it!**

**Lee:Yosh Please Review!**


	6. Memories

...Hey im back with chapter 6 :)))...

now shall we start?

sorry the last chapter was so short.

**Disclaimer:I Dont own naruto. Never have. Never will :P**

...

I looked in his Onx eyes and i turned my head and i put my head in between my knees.

I was shocked. What was Kiba doing at my house. Yeah we we're best friends since well we chated online but what was he doing in my room at my house?

"c'mon squirt sit up"

i sat up in front of him and rubbed my eyes.

"why are you here?"i asked him

"Sasuke got worried"

"hmph then why cant he come over himself?"

"you looking for me?"Sasuke asked in the door way.

i looked at the doorway shocked. i didn't know he was here.

"ummm ...m-m-maybe"i said blushing a little.

he came over and sat right next to me on the bed and looked at me.

"Look Tenten me and Kiba care about you so you better spit out your little secret"

"c'mon squirt you gotta tell us"

Okay i'm completely confused here. When did Kiba and Sasuke bonded n the same room without bitting each other's heads off.

"just something in the past"

"and.."

"Screaming Sasuke in the face"

"and.."

"what else can i say i'm going over my head"

"and..."

"Baka"sasuke said while smacking kiba in the back of his head.

"Ouch that hurt Teme!"

"And i care why?"

I guess im wrong they can never get along. They started bickering and it really started to hurt my head.

"YO GUYS SHUT YOUR FACES ALREADY!"i screamed.

"dude..."

"Dont call me dude im not a dude"

"well why are you crying and why are you sad?"asked Sasuke raising and eyebrow.

"i thought you we're gonna break up with me 'cause of what happened earlier today and well it was something in the past"

"i wouldn't break up with you just 'cause of our arguement earlier think like that okay its just alittle arguement."he said and then kissed my forehead.

"i love you for you just one flaw doesn't really matter."

"aww i love you to"

i giggled and alittle and felt his lips brush against mine. he took my first kiss and became my first boyfriend. He's the best.

"Ehm sorry to break the lovey dovey moment but i'm still here."

"Angel's downstairs go mess with her."

"what about her boyfriend"

"i heard they broke up"

"they did?"

"didn't you hear crying?"

"no but i'm on it"

"hehe Kiba's such a kid."

"how could you be friends with that guy"Sasuke said to me while i was was laying on his chest while we watched spongebob. That show never gets old.

"well he is a nice guy duck-kun"

"he's childish"

"and who else in this room is childish?"

"you are"he mumbled

i giggled at what he said eventhough it was true.

"KYAA"screamed Angel. i rushed down stairs immediatly after i heard the scream leaving Sasuke in confusion.

I ran into her room seeing Kiba proposing to her?

okay im completely confused here.

"um what are you guys doing?"i asked with a quizatic expression on my face.

"h-h-he's asking me to be his girlfriend"Angel said in excitment and happiness.

"Aren't you dating Kien?"

"No not really"

"then why were you making out on the couch?"

"it was Kiba disguised as Kien"she said while giggling.

"um oh okay then.."

i then went out of her room to the kitchen to get some water.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder when i was getting water from the fridge.

"What happened?"asked Sasuke sternly

"Kiba asked Angel out"

"Isn't she younger than him?"

"Yea and does age really matter?"

"nope"

I sighed and sat on the couch and took out my binder from my back pack.

I looked at the photos on the cover remembering the past

"I remember those photos"Sasuke said from behind me which made me jump alittle.

"Yea it was the first time you came to china and we had our first date"

"yeah it was really fun wasn't it"

"mhhm then a day later you had to leave"

"i could remember like it was yesterday"said Sasuke remembering and then i giggle alittle.

Even i can remember that day.

it was the best day of my life.

...

Story end :P Hope you gys enjoyed!

Mist broke the camera so we can only write notes now.

well thanks for reading and remember to review

~Angel


	7. Karaoke and the double date oO

Heyyy im back with The next chapter.

hope you enjoy. Chaptor 7

Disclaimer:Who owns naruto? i Kishimoto Does.!

...

_i look at the lake. i look down to fish._

_"He hasn't been online lately. He hasnt sent me a letter either."i sighed and i took off my flip flops and put my feet in the water._

_the water was so warm. i looked at the sky. i wonder when he'll come and visit._

_It was a summer in june. Sasuke hasn't contacted me even a text._

_Did i do something wrong? does he have another girl?_

_i shook my head , shacking the thought off._

_I'm always going over my head when it comes to him._

_Im just his friend yet im acting like his girlfriend._

_i sighed and played with the water while thinking.  
>i do have a crush on him<em>

_heat came to my cheeks when i thought of him._

_What am i saying? he's just a friend._

_just a friend..._

_i heard a sound and i got my phone out of my back pocket and got a text._

_I smiled and read it._

_**From:Sasuke **_

_**Yo where are you?**_

_i looked at the text confused and texted him back._

_**To:Sasuke**_

_**Erm at the lake near the town hall as usual**_

_hmm whats he up to?_

_i sighed and looked into the distance to see a class walking by._

_'Just another visiting class from some country huh' i though_

_i felt my phone vibrate in back packet and and took out my phone while looking into the sun._

_**From:Sasuke**_

_**Look behind you**_

_i looked at the text confused._

_I turned around and was shocked,_

_i was face to face with...with...Sasuke._

_We we're so close that i could feel his breath._

_"W-W-When did you get here?"_

_Not answering he leaned in and instantly his lips we're on mine._

_It took me a while to melt into the kiss._

_Sadly when i melted in he pulled away._

_I saw him blushing and it was really cute._

_"Will you?"_

_"Will i what?"_

_"will you?"_

_"will i what?"_

_"Y'know"_

_"I know what?"_

_"I dont wanna repeat it so just answer"_

_"um yea i guess"_

_He leaned in and kissed me again i melted in the kiss. _

_i didnt want to pull away i never wanted to._

_when it became intense his tongue came into my mouth._

_I let out a small moan. hopefully he didn't notice._

_He pulled away when it was up to the good part._

_i didnt really know what he asked me._

_"your a really unique girl"_

_"i am?"_

_"and ..."_

_"and what?"_

_"its the reason why"_

_"why you what?"_

_"Why i love you"_

_My eyes widen and then soften again._

_"I love you to"_

____**Flash back over**____

I put my head on his chest and sighed.

"I could remember this like it was yesterday"

"Yea me to"

"Heyy guys i gotta idea"Said angel from behind us.

It made me jump alittle.

"what?"Sasuke said with irraatation

"hey why dont we go on a double date to the karaoke club?"

"you sure?"i asked her slightly worried "you know how wild you can get "

"Yea i know "

"It Monday"Sasuke said

"We dont have school tommorrow"

"Yeah you dont but we do"

"Oh yeahh"

"Babe we can have fun without them"

"aww babe id love to"

"Im coming with"

"SASUKE! we have a history test tommorrow"

"and we cant have any fun?"

".."

"c'mon Ten dont be party crasher"

"yeah Kiba's rite tennie c'mon"

"c'mon panda-chan"

i looked at them with a confused fase while the keep begging.

i couldnt take it anymore.

"okay okay fine ill come"

"YAYY"Kiba and Angel said together.

they we're acting like little kids.

i sighed and went to the car.

_The Karaoke place_

We we're leaded to a karaoke room.

i sat on the couch and almost pracrasinated.

"What song?"

"i got an idea"

"what is it?"

"Sasuke you can rap right?"

"Um yea.."

"Put on '_**L.O.V.E. - J2DA6 ft. Krazie K**_' "

"Got it"

i slouched on the couch and sighed.

Hopefully it'll be good.

_"_this is dedicated to My angel"

"And my panda-chan"

_'Thats my girl _

_and im her man_

_She got me wrapped around my finger _

_on her hand._

_'cause what i feel is true_

_and there's nothing else to say then i love you_

_im in l.o.v.e love with you'_

Kiba repeated the last line several times. ooh now heres Sasuke Singing/Rapping

'_im in l.o.v.e this girl surprises me_

_didnt think about it on the first date_

_thought she was only my play mate_

_she's different from those other girls._

_tastes so sweet like cinnamon swir_

_and we do our thing_

_no doubts about it_

_giving it all_

_dont care anything about it _

_When i first met her, it was so true_

_Lady in the future, she's mah boo_

_Miss independant, thats why i love her_

_She can be my lover, and i'll be her first_

_Feels so great, im in love_

_It's L-O-V-E_

_A.K.A thats you and me_

_I feel that, we're in love'_

Sasuke's Rapping was so hot!

i mean seriously i never heard him rap before.

then a few minutes later the song ended and it was me and Angel we're up.

"hey Nii-chan your up" okay just me.

"Um '_**Your Star By Lil Mindy' **_"

"my favorite song! ill take another one then"

the song started. lucky for me this is a rap song.

_'Baby, I remember that night so well_

_How about you, remember how our first kiss felt?_

_LIke mm, so soft and and sweet_

_Every time you touch me babe, I feel so weak_

_And damn, you take my breath away_

_Everyday, with the things that you'd always say_

_Baby, I never wanna let you go_

_I want you here to hold, yes together we'll unfold_

_All the mysteries in life that brought us two together_

_And I hope with all my heart that this will last forever_

_Cause since I met you, my life is so much better_

_If you leave me one day, my heart will surely shatter_

_Baby just..._

_Open your eyes, take a look up the sky_

_Said there's star way up high, shining oh so bright_

_Yes, it's a star from me to you_

_And I hope that you won't lose_

_This star I'm sending you, baby please know that I love you'_

The song went on and i did rap good but my singing wasn't that bad either.

but it was bad.

i finished the song and sat next to Sasuke.

He the out his arms around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"you sang awesome"

"aww you sang awesome to"

"Heyy guyss this song dedicated to my boo. Its '_**L.O.V.E (Remix) - Lil Mindy ft. Ldy Lickem'**_

"Heyy thats my song and you know that" i said as i folded my arms across my chest.

"yeah and the song you just sang is mine lets switch for a change?"

She giggled and tthe music started.

_'L.O.V.E that's fasho_

_You make my heart drop to the floor_

_Like everytime when you sway my way_

_Or say name, but that's okay cause_

_I like the feeling that I feel I'm talking love for reals_

_So if you're thinking what I'm thinking baby it's a deal_

_You're my type of guy, it's you I fantasize_

_You have me mersmerize, at times I'm hypnotize and that's no lie_

_It may seem kinda funny but I think I'm in too deep cause_

_You're the reason why my heart just tends to skip a beat boy'_

After that first verse, i jumped p from sasuke's side and grabbed mic and Signaled for Angel to sit down.

She did what She was told and sang the next Rap to be persise.

_'The chills you be giving me got me feeling high_

_Head over heels like I'm deep in the sky_

_Don't know why, but it's feeling so right_

_The lovely main squeeze, oh so tight_

_Uhh, I can't help but blush_

_When we're together it's like adrenaline rush_

_L.O.V.E more than just lust_

_Oh my damn, what a crush_

_You give me the feelings that I never ever though existed_

_More beats in my heart than I ever felt in a minute_

_I wanna make the time worth it and never wanna go_

_Uhh, high on your love like I'm on some kind of dro'_

We both finished up teh song and then came the Solos. Since i did one i get a break.

Sasuke sang the song '_**My Shooting Star by Krazie K**_'

Kiba sang '_**Dumb by Unknown**_' noone knew actually sung it well i dont know.

And i finally got to hear Angel sing '_**Sparks Fly By Taylor Swift**_'

Yea My sis is a fan of Taylor Swift. So what? she's awesome like that.

Most of her friends back in china siad she's contagious.

but i wouldn't believe those rumors.

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

As more songs we're played More hours had past.

By the time the Karaoke place closed it was 3:00 am and we we're still there.

Can you believe it? i know i cant.

we we're having so much fun.

then we paid and left.

_Angel's P.O.V_

I walked out of the Karaoke place while holding hands with Kiba.

Im still shocked that he even asked me out. i thought he hated me.

he did kiss me. but it must of been of a whole another reason.

i shook my head and went back into my thoughts.

no stop thinking that way.

i sighed and kept on walking until i came to a stop.

"kiba whyd you stop walking?"

"we're at the car"he said as he pointed at the car

"oh hehe"i said while i laughed nervously.

_Idiot!_

**YA THATS THE RIGHT WORD FOR IT ISNT IT?**

_oh c'mon Inner like you can come up with a better insult._

**IF I COULD I WOLD WHACK YOU IN THE BACK OF YO HEAD RIGHT KNOW.**

_and this is one of the reasons why i can't stand talking to you._

**WHAT? ITS NOT MY FAULT YOU HAVE AN EVIL ONE INSIDE YOUR HEAD.**

_oh shut up inner._

_Tenten's P.O.V._

i saw Angel in another trans. The third one this week. she's pretty qieut but never in a trans.

and i repeat NEVER.

i sighed and rested my head on Sasuke's Chest while in the back seat.

it was comfortable considering that his arm was over my shoulder.

i sighed and looked out the window.

we passed a lake and we we're going over a brigde. it was so beautiful.

i got tired and everything went black after Sasuke kissed my forhead.

This is the end of this Chapter.

Oh and i dont Own any of the songs.

anyways seeya. :)

(We will be back soon we ust need a new camera. - Mist)


	8. It was a dream

...

**Hey guys wassup? sorry for late update its just that lately my schedule's been packed.**

***laughs nervously*forgive me?**

**Sasuke:no**

**Angel:Doshite?**

**Sasuke:cuz..**

**Angel:cuz what huh?**

**Sasuke:*sits on the ground* cuz u hate me**

**Angel:aww look Sasuke i didnt say that i said i highly disliked u**

**Sasuke:isnt the same thing?*raises eyebrow***

**Angel:Just say the damn disclaimer already?**

**Naruto:okay jeez woman u have problems**

**Sasuke:Angel does not own Naruto.**

I sat up in my hospital bed.i rubbed my eyes thinking if this,this scene was a dream.

I blinked once and then again. no its not a dream.

wait so what i saw and heard was a dream?

everything i've seen was when i was asleep?

i knew it was to good to be true.

Me dating Sasuke Uchiha my friend from the net.

it was a fake.

i sighed as i layed back down again.

it was noon. i dont know how long i slept.

maybe three days?four?

i sat up again and relooked at what was a hospital room was really the nurse office in my house.  
>I sighed and walked out into my room.<br>i looked at it. i remember when i was little . this very room but i didnt know it excisited

i sighed as i sat down on the bed.

it was a king size.

i sniffed the air. so many memories running thru my mind.

i looked down and the smile that i had turned into tears of sadness.

what happened to ojika?(**A/N Ojika is Tenten's dead sister)**

oh yeah she died in a car accident.

Oka-san and Otou-san was sentenced to death but they weren't guilty of anything.

i sighed. yes i remember my past for some reason.

i heard the door creek open alittle and i ducked under a table while the guy walked in.

wait i think the person is a girl.

"Hey tenten i heard, tenten get out from under that table"said a deep voice. and once again i stand corrected.

"okay .."i said while i got out from under the table.i got up from the table and then.

BOOM!

"ouch"i said as i rubbed my head.

"you okay?"

"yeah im fine"i said as i sat down on my bed

he came over and sat next to me.

"sorry not to be rude but whats ur name again?"

"Neji Hyuuga u?"

"Tenten"

"u look familiar"

"do i?"he said as he arched an eyebrow

"yeah"  
>i sighed and smiled at the distance.<p>

"hey neji?"

"hmm?"

"how long have i been sleeping?"

"Eight days"

my mouth droped open and speechless.

Howd i sleep that long?

was it the dream or something.

it felt like just one night.

i sighed and layed down on my bed.

"neji..."

"hmm?"

"how long untill i recover my full memory?"i said as i frowned alittle.

"dont know how long but hopefully it will be quick"

i faked a smile and looked up at the ceiling.

he stood up."im going to leave now"

"no dont go"i sat up and grabbed his arm while he was turning to leave."i dont want to leave me all alone"

he looked at me and sat down next to me again and hugged me tightly.

i started crying on his shirt 'cause i remembered the horrible past i had.

:...~...~Flash back~...~...:

_"MOM DAD!"i screamed at the top of my lungs as i saw two men dragging then away._

_i went to my knees and cried in my hands._

_"nii-san?"two girls said in unison._

_i looked up to my younger sisters Ojika and Angel._

_"n-n-nani?"i said inbetween my heavy breathing._

_"where are mommy and daddy?"_

_"t-t-t-they were taken away to the slammer"i said as i cried harder to what i said._

_as i told the news i heard footsteps runing away. i knew it was angel._

_"Angel!"Ojika said as she ran after her._

_i cried and cried i couldnt seem to stop._

_I heard the door open and heard someone run to me._

_the person hugged me.i dont know who he/she was._

_"Tenten ur not alone u have me"_

_i hugged the person back._

_"Neji..."i said and continued crying._

_Neji...my best friend the guy who was there with me through everything._

_the guy who talks to me when im down. the guy who conforts me when im sad or lonely._

_i took heavy breaths and when i had stoped crying i looked up into his pearl eyes._

_it looked pretty lavender.i wonder why its so beautiful. i smiled at him and hugged him._

_:...~...~Flashback end~...~...:_

i rubbed my tears ot of my eyes and looked up into the same exact pearl eyes i saw 10 years i only remember what happened on that day and thats the only memory i can only remember.

"Everything is going to be okay"he said and kissed my for head.

i looked down at the bedsheet and said something in chinese"i dont know neji im scared im doing to loose another sister"  
>he replied back to me in the language i was speaking"everything is going to be okay i promise."<p>

he looked at me as i was looking at the bed sheet.

i looked at him."Neji..Promise me you'll never leave"

"Promise"

i smiled and stood up and pulled him alongwith me down to kitchen.

"Neji where's Angel?"

"she left to school 5 hours ago"

"we have school today dont we?"

"yes"

"then what are we doing here? lets go"

"its to late"

i arched an eyebrow at him.

"why?"

"schools out already its 2:30"

"oh yeah.."

"imma make something to eat"

"okay"

"you want anything?"

"yeah"he said as he sat down on the couch.

"what u want?"

"a samwhich"

"got it"

i started making the food in the kitchen.

I finished and handed it to him and sat down next to him and ate mine.

"yumm it tastes awesome"

"What is this?"he said with a grossed out face.

"its a Egg,Ham,Lettace and butter toast samwhich." i said and smiled at my favorite -san used to make it all the time for me

"Oh"he replied and took a bite of the samwhich.

i trned on the t.v to Titanic the movie.

"i love this movie"

"hnn"

"what? its heart touching"

"hnn"

"u sound like some old guy"

"do not"

"do so"

"do not"

"do so"

"do not"

"do so"

...Angel's P.O.V...

I sighed as i reached into the mailbox for mail.

its been over a month and Kien hasnt e-mail me,sent me a letter or texted me.

im getting worried.

i pulled out only one letter and it was adressed to me.

wait what? for me? i wonder...

i opened up the envelope to find a letter. i read this.

**Dear Angel,**

**We thank you so much for participating in our program.**

**we would also congragulate you for you have past the priliminaries and will be with us for the next round.**

**we are flying you to Los Angelos,California for the compition. Which is in the United States.**

**we are hoping to meet you at the airport first thing in the morning.**

**Thank once again **

**American Idol.**

KYAAA omg i passed the preliminaries.

i gotta go tell the the great news.

i ran into Neji and Tenten watching Titanic.

aww i love that movie but i have to stop it to spread my good news.

...Tenten P.O.V...

i saw Angel walk up to the tv blocking the t.v but i didnt care i just ignored her and kept watching bent down and grabbed the remote and turned the tv was a furious.

"HEY I WAS WATCHING THAT"i screamed. okay maybe not furious but mad.

"okay okkay i'll turn it back on when i tell u that news."

"What news"

"welll u knw that singing audition i did for American idol i went to the other day?"

"yeah"

wait she was at audition when i was still in a coma. oooh she's so gonna get it this time.

"welll guess what"

"what?"i asked in frustration.

she unravled the paper and showed us the fine print.

"THEY EXCEPTED ME AND IM GOING TO LOS ANGELOS TOMMORROW"

...

well thats the end of the chapter. hope u like it oh remember to R&R

**Angel:zombies are awesome arent they?**

**Neji:i dont know**

**Angel:you dont know anything**

**Neji:look its not gonna be my fault when getr hinata pissed off**

**Angel:pfft what'd i ever do?**

**Hinata:ANGEL WHAT HAPPEN TO MY SCROLL?**

**Angel:oh shiz gotta run**


	9. Departure

**heyyy im sooo sorry i haven't been updating lately im sooo sorrry! im so sorry i hope you guys can forgive me. you guys can even flame me if you want!im sooo sooo sorry**

**Sasuke:your such a wierdo  
>Angel:hey! my computer died on me!<br>Sasuke:and does it look like i care?  
>Butterfly:y-y-you K-K-kinda r-remind M-me o-of m-y f-f-friend<br>Naruto:i swear if you had blue hair i couldve sworn you we're Hinata's twin.  
>Butterfly:*blushes*I-im A-actually H-her c-cousin n-neji-nee-chan's s-sister.<br>Mist:ughh Neji-chan where are you when i need you?  
>Neji:Someone said my name.<br>Butterfly:Nee-chan?  
>Neji:Butterfly,Angel,and Mist do not own Naruto or any songs from this story.<br>_**

~*~*~*~*Departure*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

"you what?"Tenten said in shock

"im going to L.A"

***Ding Ding***

_'thank god for the door bell' _Tenten thought

She walked over to the door and open the door.

"What do you want for the fif-...Sasuke?"

"well hello to you to"he said with an amused look.

"come on in"

Tenten opened the door wider and let Sasuke in.

he walked in and walked up the steps.

She followed him and they came to her room.

"um why are you up here?"She asked him nervously

"Panda-chan are you avoiding me?"

"of course not"

"what happened to you?"

"i was in a coma for 8 days im sorry if i worried duck-kun"

"its okay just don't scare me like that ever again"He said and he hugged her.

"i won't"

they heard some commotion down let go and open the door.

"EEP BUTTERFLY AND MIST ARE COMEING TOO!-"everything after was so muffled.

she backed away from the door and rubbed her her that moment Sasuke left the room and down the followed behind closely.

"What do you mean Mist is going to L.A"

"Me Mist and Butterfly did a audition together online and and they excepted us" Angel said jumping in the air.  
>She went ran to her room before Sasuke could question her.<p>

"Soo Sasuke what was it that you cam here for" Tenten asked.

Sasuke shooed Neji away and he left.

"Look Tenten it's been a great five years with you bu i have to break up with you."

"What Why?" Tenten asked scared.

"My family is moving to Tokyo and i have no transportation back for the next 9 years."

"What did you do?"

"Threw a house party while they were gone"

"SASUKE!" she screamed. "how could you it feels like china all over again."

Tenten sighed. 'this is gonna be a long afternoon' Tenten thought.

"sorry Goodbye "

"Bye" tenten said closing the door.

"so what he say?" Neji said comeing out of no where

"break-up" She said on the verge of tears

"Ahh those h-" he was cut off by Tenten sobbing into his shirt. He sighed

_Next day(Tenten P.O.V)_

"Bye Onee-san!" Angel screamed before walking a way.

"Have a safe trip!" I screamed back, she nodded.

i sighed. i made my way to the bus stop near by and rode to a bus stop near the school.

i walked in school ,with my back pack on my back, to my locker.

"Hey" a monotone voice said. I smiled. "Hey Neji-kun!" i said with a smile.

i opened up my locker and place my back pack there and took my books i needed and my pencil pouch.

"you still getting used to the school?"

"Yeah" It's like he can read my mind!

"Let's get to homeroom" he said taking my hand and guided me to the classroom.

Intsantly right after we came to the classroom, The bell rang. He let go of my hand and went to his seat.

I sighed and went to sit in the back near the window to wait for kakashi-Sensei.

"Haii Tennie" A hyper voice said.

i looked up to find Ino.

"Hi Ino!"

"So you heard right?" Ino's eyes were glimmering.

"Heard what?"

"-Gasp- How could you not know? Sasuke Uchiha is Single" She said wiggling her eyebrow.

"oh is that so but isn't he moving to Tokyo soon?"

"Nonsense! he is being sent to The U.S!" Ino exclaimed.

"Woow Ino you're not serious right. MY Sasuke-Kun is not going to the U.S" Sakura said walking in.

"Oh yes he is" Ino said looking at me and giving me a signal.

i nodded and stood up.

"ANNOUNCEMENT FROM INO YAMANAKA GUYS!" i scream.

"Well since i have all of your attention i'd like to announce that Sasuke Uchiha is no longer in this school"Ino Said "Thank you no you may continue what you've been doing"

"Ino how long has it been since we did that?"

"idk " she said shrugging

" That. Was. AWESOME" i said

"please have a seat kids."

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto screamed (so typical.)

"sorry a black ca-"

"LIAR" screamed then more then half the class cutting him off.

"Well then let's begin our lesson!" He said

:...~...~...~...~ Lunch~...~...~...~...:

"classes are so stupid these days" i said sitting my butt down next to Shikamaru who was the only one at the table.

"Why is that"

"It's like i'm relearning it ughh i want to get to some new material for crying out loud"

"Troublesome"

"Who are you calling troublesome"

"we-"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TENTEN!" Ino screeched.

"uh hey"

"since Angel is out of town why don't we have a sleepover at your place?"

"no"

"please?"

"no"

"pretty please?"

"no"

"pwetty pwease?"

"no"

"pretty please with cherry on top?"

"no"

"pretty please with a weapon on top?"

"you'll buy me a weapon?"

"yes"

"promise?"

"yes promise"

"cross your heart?"

"yes cross my heart"

"deal"

"yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay"

"h-hey guyss"

"Heyy Hinata"

"Hinata? who's that?" i questioned.

"Her" Ino said pointing to the bluette.

My head started hurting again. i held my head as a scene came in front of my eyes.

:...:...:Flashback:...:...:

_"Hii my name is tenten!" i said cheerfully_

_"h-hinata" The Bluette whispered as she stood behing the tree._

_"I'm not gonna bite" I said smiling at her_

"I was 5"

_The bluette cam out and stood infront of me._

_"you looked so pretty" i chirped._

_"t-thankyou" She said shyly._

_"why don't we go play in the sand box!" i said smiling to her before grabing her and running to the sand box_

:...:...:End of Flash back:...:...:

"Hina it's been forever since i saw you" i said raising my head and smiling at her.

"It's great to see you again Ten!" She said happily while smiling back at me.

"HINA! I MISSED YOUU" Naruto screamed while hugging her from behind.

"Idiot don't scream at her" Neji said wacking is head before sitting next to me.

i giggled when Naruto a fit and Hinata tried to calm him down.

"soo when is that Sleep over?" Sakura asked while sitting down.

"I'd say Friday! and on Saturday there's a party at My place!" Ino said happily.

"Who's house?"

"mine" i said.

"Boys are invited!" i exclaimed while they let a sigh of relief.

I smiled at my group of friends who were chatting away. Maybe they aren't as bad.

**Angel:Well that is the end of Chapter 9**

**Sasuke: I hate you**

**Angel: WEL I HATE YOU TO!**

**Mist: uhm guys people are watching**

**Angel&Sasuke:WHATEVER! -glares at eachother-**

**Butterfly:u-uhm p-please r-r-review -Smiles shyly-**

**Neji: Hope you enjoy the story**

**Butterfly: Nee-chan what are you doing here?**

**Neji; none of your business**


End file.
